h3h3fandomcom-20200216-history
Chub n' Tuck
The Chub n' Tuck is an art that is so sacred to fashion, it is not portrayed in the media to avoid it being soiled. The Art of the Chub n' Tuck is where one carefully tucks their FUPA into their pants, traditionally to hide said FUPA. Although a bold fashion statement nowadays, done for recreational purposes, in the Stone Age, the cavemen used to Chub n' Tuck to hide their FUPA in their loincloths to seem more attractive to mates. Chub n' Tucking The way of the Chub n' Tuck is important to be taught and is currently being debated to be added to the school curriculum. The Chub n' Tuck takes only 3 simple steps to complete, but do not be deceived by its apparent simplicity. Step 1: The Chub You begin the Chub n' Tuck by lightly grasping your FUPA, being sure to grab as much as physically possible. Do not squeeze overly tightly, as FUPA is generally quite a gentle creature. FUPA are like dogs, some like being stroked and played with and others bite your arm off when you attempt to praise them. Be sure to research what your FUPA enjoys before trying the Chub n' Tuck, as you do not want to upset it. Step 2: The N' Next, you slowly pull your pants outwards, widening the waist of them. It's at this point that you allow your FUPA to decide how it wants to tuck. The chub chooses the tuck and you, as the owner of the FUPA, have to respect its judgement and have to support its decision no matter the outcome. It is not your place to sway its decision. Step 3: The Tuck If your FUPA has decided it's best to slowly slip under the waistline of your pants, then let it do so. Most FUPA are careful beings and will choose the 'Slip n' Dip' approach, however some FUPA are crazy, daredevil beings that prefer the 'Throw n' Flow' method, in which you catapult your FUPA at great speed under your waistline. This is for your FUPA to decide, not for you. Safety Precautions When Chub n' Tucking It's important that you train yourself and your FUPA before attempting the Chub n' Tuck, as it can be very dangerous to amateurs. If for any reason you feel that your FUPA is angry at you, seek medical attention ASAP. Examples of the Chub n' Tuck Few have mastered the original Chub n' Tuck. The only living example of an authentic Chub n' Tuck wearer is Ethan Klein, who also made a powerful video tutorial here . The 'Formal Chub n' Tuck', an amateur variation of the traditional Chub n' Tuck is practised by many politicians and professors. The Origin of the Chub n' Tuck The chub n' tuck was first seen in the h3h3 video Lets Get Social 2014 in which is a puffy gentleman rocks a flat cap, shades and a button up blue shirt that overhung his crotch. Ethan Klein then coined the term Chub n' Tuck and demonstrated that he was one of the lucky few who could pull it off with prestige and social acceptance. All Bless FUPA Lord Ethan Category:Mannerisms